Fetch
by rosexknight
Summary: When a strange visitor comes to The Dark Castle Belle makes a mistake and tensions between her and her master run high. The puppy is allowed to stay one night, he says. And The Dark One does not play fetch. Part two of the Puppy!Verse.


Fetch

By RosexKnight

_When a strange visitor comes to The Dark Castle Belle makes a mistake and tensions between her and her master run high. The puppy is allowed to stay one night, he says. And The Dark One does not play fetch._

_((Think of this as a Dark Castle Parallel to the first part. Sort of how The Enchanted Forest was is a parallel to Storybrooke with the curse. I will be taking any and all prompts for this 'verse by the way. So if there are any shenanigans you would like to see leave them in a comment or a message!))_

"BELLE!"

Rumpelstiltskin's voice boomed through the halls of the Dark Castle, sending a jolt of fear up Belle's spine. Her master was angry. She hadn't heard him shout at her like that since she let Robin Hood go.

"BELLE!"

"Y-Yes?" She called, sensing his impatience.

She could hear his footsteps and tried to search her brain for something she could have done to cause such distress. Her master appeared behind her, making her nearly leap out of her skin.

"What is this?" He demanded, his voice dripping in impish annoyance.

The "this" in question was a white puppy that Rumpelstiltskin was holding by the scruff, jutting it out to Belle. The pup didn't seem to mind, though, and simply wagged it's fluffy tail and tipping at her.

Ah. That's what she had done.

"He's a puppy? A hearing breed judging by the big ears and paws." She said reasonably.

"I can see that." The Dark One said, the words an exasperated huff. "I meant what is it doing in my castle?"

"He's not yours?"

Belle had to admit that when she found the puppy in the castle she found it weird. Usually animals stayed clear of The Dark One. So why wouldn't she think the pup not only bold enough to come into the castle but curl up and sleep by the fire would be her master's?

Rumpelstiltskin scoffed, "What in all the realms would The Dark One need with a puppy?"

"I thought he might be a familiar or something. Wizards have those don't they?"

"I do not. And even if I did I assure you my familiar would not be...this."

The "this" in question yipped happily and wagged it's tail, looking back at the spinner with large eyes. He simply huffed, dropping the pup in Belle's arms.

"Get rid of it."

"Get rid of it?!" Belle echoed, glancing out the window where a blizzard had overtaken the land. "But-"

"It's a dog, dearie it'll survive." Rumpelstiltskin said, waving dismissively as he turned away.

"Can't he stay here? At least until the blizzard lets up?"

"No."

"Rumpelstiltskin...!"

The pup whined, and The Dark One jerked around, glaring at it.

"One night." He nearly snarled. "And you must look after the little beastie. If anything is out of place by morning-"

"It won't be. Thank you."

The pup's tail was wagging again and The Dark One glared at it.

"One night."

It was two nights later that the blizzard finally looked like it was letting up. The pup behaved well enough, usually sticking to Belle like glue. She was the one who kept feeding him after all. But sometimes he got away, and Belle could only hope he hadn't got into too much trouble before she found him again. This time, he did.

"That was a very important hat, dearie."

Belle was holding the puppy, who she was torn between naming Bolt and Dodger. She shouldn't name him though. Really. That was silly. The puppy looked terrified, as he should be. The Dark One was seething, keeping his rage at bay only with his shaking fists.

He'd never lost his temper in front of Belle. But he was coming damn close.

"A cap made of Gold. All the way from another land. Let's the user command flying monkeys. And now it's nothing more than a chew toy!"

Belle flinched as he waved the scrap of what was apparently something once magical in front of her.

She willed her voice not to tremble. "He didn't know. He's only a pup. Besides it was kept so low..."

"Don't try to defend him dearie. He ruined what was mine. And now you're gonna put him outside whether it's snowing or not."

"I will do no such thing!"

"Belle." He took a deep breath, steadying himself. "If you don't I will."

"No!" She snapped, setting the pup on the ground before hitting a finger out to him "Magic or not, no item is worth a life of anything. And I will not see you endanger another life because you were careless enough not to display a hat properly."

"Dearie...!"

"If you put him out I'm going to."

Every ounce of anger evaporated from his body. She couldn't leave. She knew she couldn't leave. She meant to sit out there. In the snow. Until he let her back in. With the damn puppy. For a moment he entertained the idea of turning her into a puppy herself, then letting them both go out. But the fire in her blue eyes dispelled that darkness, and he was soon speaking through clenched teeth.

"If this happens again you will both be put out with him when the snow stops falling. Now you best go clean somewhere before I do something I'll regret."

Belle didn't need to be told twice. With a huff she stormed away, head held high. The puppy followed her, all the while under Rumpelstiltskin's gaze. It was only when she was out of sight did he let loose, tossing the first breakable object he could grab, a vase that held a few flowers kept alive by his magic, against the floor. The glass shattered with a very satisfying sound and he knew she'd heard it. Fine. She'd be the one cleaning it up later anyway.

After a few breaths he willed his body to stop shaking and moved to his spinning wheel. Silly maid. She always had to complicate everything. Standing up for a dog just like she stood up for that bloody thief. She was too soft.

He began to spin, his anger lifting little by little with each turn of the wheel. He stopped entertaining the idea of turning her into a toad. It wouldn't suit her at all. Not with her kindness. And brown curls that always looked so soft. And blue eyes that held more emotion with every time he looked into them. And hugs that were far too short. And—

He hadn't known how long he's been spinning. Perhaps minutes, perhaps hours. But his thoughts were soon interrupted by the pitter-patter of paws against the floor. He huffed when he heard the mewl, and turned to see the white pup at his feet.

The pup looked up at him expectantly, tail thumping against the floor as he seemed to hold the wooden spoon he had in his mouth delicately. Seems Belle had found something better for the pup to chew on. Good. That was...good. The pup mewled again, tail wagging faster, but Rumpelstiltskin waved him away.

"Shoo. Go on. The Dark One does not play fetch you little beastie."

But the pup didn't move, only tilted it's head and gave a small pleading whimper. Rumple huffed. Normally he liked dogs. Even considered himself a dog person before the curse. But this one had ruined one of his things and he did not line that. All but snatching the spoon away, he gave a flourish, and it disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Try to find it now, beastie." He sneered.

This time it was the pup that gave a huff, but simply trotted off out the door deeper into the castle, leaving the spinner to chuckle with dark confidence.

"Haven't seen our little beastie around." Rumpelstiltskin said as Belle poured him tea the next morning.

His maid was glaring at him instantly. "What did you do. I told you Rumple-"

"Calm down, dearie." He said, "the pup brought me his wooden spoon yesterday. We're simply playing fetch."

Belle's eyes widened. "You-"

Their voices were interrupted by the pitter-patter of paws against the stone floor. The white pup appeared at the door, his fur looking a bit dustier and paws black. He trotted confidently past Belle right to Rumpelstiltskin, depositing the wooden spoon at his feet and barking as if to taunt him with his triumph. He looked almost as if he wanted another round.

The Dark One sat in his chair looking at the pup in complete bewilderment. A silence passed between the odd trio, only broken when Belle giggled. And the sound melted away every negative emotion in his chest.

"He fetched." Belle said, placing her hand on her master's shoulder as she glanced out the window. "It looks like the snow will be falling one more day. Surely that won't be so bad will it?"

It took Rumpelstiltskin a moment to think coherently with her hand on his shoulder. But finally, he relaxed, his tone taking its usual impish playfulness.

"I suppose not. As long as he's given a proper bath. Can't let him trot around the castle like that. Looked much better with a clean coat anyway."

Belle blinked, surprised at his tone. That tone was the same one he'd used in the library when he'd first taken her there. That tone meant she would get to keep the pup, Bolt, she decided, for more than one more night.

"You...You mean it?"

"Well of course, dearie." He said without looking at her, pretending to focus on the tea. "Simply another thing for you to clean. I can't very well have paw tracks all over The Dark Castle can I?"

And suddenly she was hugging him from her spot at his side, the sudden contact of her cheek against his head and his cheek dangerously close to her chest making his body go rigid. But then her lips were against his cheek, and all coherent thought left him. Just as suddenly as they were there they were gone, far too soon.

"Thank you."

He only managed a nod before she was scurrying off, presumably to start the pup a bath. Once again the puppy tilted his head and whined at his new master.

Rumpelstiltskin simply looked back to his tea, poured in a chipped cup that was too perfect for logic, and muttered. "Don't give me that look."


End file.
